


Eu Quero Que Você Saiba Que Eu Estou Acordado

by ashtobone



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Married Life, Overdose, Quaseverso, Songfic, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone
Summary: Maurílio e Julinho estão cheios de problemas em seu já longo relacionamento. Em uma noite de insônia, Maurílio resolve desabafar sobre o que sente e apenas espera que Julinho esteja realmente dormindo.
Relationships: Julinho da Van/Maurílio dos Anjos
Kudos: 5





	Eu Quero Que Você Saiba Que Eu Estou Acordado

**Author's Note:**

> Um disclaimer rapidão:
> 
> Essa história foi postada originalmente no Spirit, em Abril de 2019. Por várias razões (que não vêm ao caso), resolvi tranferí-la de lá para o meu perfil aqui no Ao3. Não sou mais ativa no fandom do Choque. O perfil no Spirit será excluído muito em breve, mas não acho justo que as pessoas que leram, gostaram e me apoiaram na época da postagem percam acesso à história.
> 
> Espero que ela ainda possa agradar alguém por aqui.

_**Capítulo Único** _

* * *

Julinho ressonava ao meu lado com a boca entreaberta e nossas respirações eram o único som preenchendo a escuridão de nosso quarto. Passava das quatro da manhã e eu ainda não havia conseguido dormir por mais do que 30 minutos. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo, me aninhando devagar para não acordá-lo e sentindo o calor que emanava de seu peito desnudo.

Os últimos meses foram difíceis para nós, mas depois de quatro anos juntos... Nem sempre as coisas serão como no começo. Talvez estivéssemos cansados da rotina, talvez ele já não me amasse com o mesmo desespero de antes, talvez nós apenas não falássemos de verdade um com o outro há muito tempo. Eu não saberia dizer, não podia encontrar as respostas sozinho.

Suspirei pesadamente e o senti estremecer em meus braços. Olhei em seu rosto. Lindo, tranquilo, adormecido. Júlio tem o sono pesado, ele não acordaria nem mesmo se um elefante resolvesse fazer sapateado em nossa cama, e aquele era meu pedacinho de segurança. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu corpo e sussurrei, com a voz em um fio – quase desaparecendo.

– Sentimentos deveriam ser proibidos. Sentimento é muito injusto. Quer dizer, eles só complicam as coisas. – Meus dedos apertaram levemente a carne macia logo abaixo de suas costelas, e eu prossegui. – Eu sou um teimoso, sou um cuzão. Não tem dignidade nenhuma na minha raiva. Você fica puto por eu tossir no seu ouvido a noite toda, eu fico puto por você ficar ressentido com as merdas que faço, mas o fato é que eu não sou o tipo de homem que conseguiria dormir na cama de outra pessoa. Jamais.

Uma lufada de ar frio se infiltrou pela fresta da janela, balançando os cachos desordenados na sua cabeça e causando um leve arrepio em meu braço descoberto.

– Eu te amo – voltei a falar, baixinho. – Às vezes – completei.

Julinho soltou um murmúrio e eu me assustei. Olhei para seu rosto mais uma vez, me certificando de que ele continuava dormindo e então, retomei meu monólogo insone:

– Eu te amo, mas às vezes é difícil dizer porque eu não sei... Não consigo colocar as coisas para fora. Eu queria que você soubesse, queria que soubesse que eu... que eu estou acordado. Espero que esteja mesmo dormindo. Não acho que conseguiria dizer te olhando nos olhos. Nós mal nos olhamos nos olhos.

Um aperto cresceu em meu peito assim que fiz aquela constatação, pois era absolutamente verdadeira.

– Não importa o que eu diga, sabe – minha voz tremulava levemente, enquanto eu travava uma luta interna para segurar as lágrimas – Não importa o que eu diga, se você nunca diz nada em resposta, quando eu tento conversar. Eu acabo tendo que completar o diálogo comigo mesmo e cada vez pareço ainda mais estúpido. Eu juro que tento facilitar, Ju. Eu realmente me empenho em achar as palavras certas, mas é uma questão de tempo. Você não tem todo o tempo do mundo para capturar uma sensação antes que ela se desfaça.

Cansado de tentar evitar o choro, pisquei os olhos com força, liberando o líquido salgado que se acumulava ali. Deixando-o rolar por minhas bochechas e eventualmente molhar a pele macia em que eu me deitava. Minha mente vagou até dias antes e eu soltei uma risada silenciosa e triste.

– Há dois dias foi realmente ruim. Eu não consegui pensar direito o dia todo. Tudo o que você dizia me fazia pensar que você estava no limite. Você estava decepcionado e eu não sabia porquê – soltei outra risada, lembrando claramente o que havia acontecido. – Depois eu entendi, mas ainda não acredito que discutimos por algo tão estúpido quanto fazer café. Você disse que tinha sido um erro tentar me ajudar, mas eu sabia que, naquele momento, você não estava falando apenas do café. Você me deu as costas e bateu a porta da cozinha com força.

Acariciei seu braço. As pontas dos dedos tocando os traços da tribal no braço direito e descendo até sua mão – entrelaçando-a na minha. E continuei:

– Eu dirigi até uma loja de conveniência, o que foi um erro porque depois eu não queria voltar. Eu só fiquei lá, sentado no estacionamento, enquanto minha mão machucada sangrava, deixando uma trilha de pequenas flores vermelhas em um guardanapo. Eu me senti enjoado e não sabia o que fazer. Apenas sabia que não podia encará-lo. Lembrei da primeira vez em que te vi e de como naquela época eu também tinha tentado me esconder de você. Agora era completamente diferente.

Fiquei em silêncio, focado na respiração dele e comecei a pensar em nossos amigos e em como estava a vida deles. Casais que conhecíamos há algum tempo, pessoas que costumavam ser felizes juntas mas agora... Estavam se separando. Me repreendi instantaneamente por aquele pensamento.

Eu e Julinho ficaríamos juntos. Não acabaríamos como os outros. Quatro anos é muito tempo, mas quatro anos não são nada quando você planejou passar o resto da vida ao lado de alguém.

O apertei novamente contra meu corpo e sussurrei contra sua pele.

– Danny e Johnny terminaram hoje, mas nós não somos como eles. Karyna e Mariana terminaram há um mês, mas nós não somos como elas. Amanda e Simone já não se falam há algum tempo, mas nós também não somos como elas.

Senti o peito de Julinho afundar quando ele soltou um longo suspiro. Sua mão subiu por minhas costas, me acariciando com leveza, enquanto a outra se apertava ainda mais na minha.

– Mau... – ele disse e eu senti um arrepio na espinha. A voz mais rouca e arrastada do que o normal. – Maumau, olha pra mim.

Eu apenas me encolhi, o abraçando com ainda mais força.

Ele mergulhou os dedos em meus cabelos, me oferecendo um carinho que não trocávamos há muito. E então ele disse:

– Renan e Rogerinho entraram com um pedido de divórcio. – Eu me remexi e voltei meu rosto para encará-lo, o coração acelerado com medo do que viria a seguir. Julinho sorriu fraco, secando minhas lágrimas com o polegar, e continuou: – Mas a gente não é como eles.

Soltei a respiração que nem mesmo sabia estar segurando, aliviado. Vi o sorriso de Julinho crescer em seu rosto, levemente oculto pelo bigode, e ele tocou a ponta de meu nariz.

– Sabe, dodói – ele disse –, até John e Yoko se separaram por um ano, mas a gente não é feito eles não...

Ri baixinho fitando seus olhos castanhos. Quanta saudade eu senti daqueles olhos, mesmo eles tendo estado ali o tempo todo. Estava escuro e minha visão estava limitada, mas eu ainda assim agradecia em silêncio por aquele momento. Julinho ainda me encarava sorrindo de leve e acariciando meu rosto.

– Agora é a hora que cê me beija, neném. – Ele disse, risonho.

Me impulsionei um pouco para alcançar seu rosto e nossos lábios de chocaram.

Não foi um beijo desesperado, ardente como aquele primeiro que trocamos há muito tempo atrás. Foi um beijo tranquilo, um beijo de carinho, um beijo carregado de saudade e de pedidos de perdão.

Julinho me abraçava com força, grudando seu corpo em mim, completamente. Senti suas bochechas molhadas. Não sabia se eram os resquícios das minhas próprias lágrimas, ou se ele estava chorando. Não importava. O vento frio que entrava pela janela não importava. A falta de ar em nossos pulmões não importava.

Tudo o que importava éramos eu e Júlio César. Nossos corpos colados. Nosso beijo de redenção. Ali, eu sabia que daríamos um jeito. Sabia que ficaríamos bem, pois nós não éramos como os outros.

Nós não éramos nada como os outros.


End file.
